Birthday Surprise
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Logan has a birthday surprise for Amanda. Not the world's greatest piece ever...


**A/N I wrote this for a very special gal, ****SuperSillyStories**** , because today is her birthday and she deserves something awesome! It's not fabulous, and it's quite short, but to be honest I had a blockage and couldn't figure out how to add on to it. Also, ****kachilee07**** and ****Emy . Elle**** have also written her INCREDIBLE stories so you should go check them out. They are way better than this. My aplogies Amanda, I wanted to do something but couldn't think of an idea, so Ms. Irina gave me the idea, but still it could have gone further, I totally blanked. *face palm* But Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy special day and get whatever you want!**

"Wake up birthday girl", a deep, unfamiliar voice says as I'm sleeping, waking me up with fear. My eyes fly open and I sit up quickly, my heart hammering in my chest, and a shrill scream escapes my mouth as I see a dark figured person kneeling next to my bed.

I scoot back against the wall yelling, "Get out of here, leave me alone!", but a well known chuckle fills my ears and my eyes focus in enough to see that it's my boyfriend Logan, dressed in a Batman costume, complete with the mask and gloves. He also happens to be holding a bouquet of daisies and there's a large helium balloon attached to a ribbon in his hand floating up to the ceiling.

"The hell Logan? What is your problem?", I shout, allowing my arms and legs to fall to the bed, adrenaline still rushing through my veins.

"Panda, I'm so sorry", he takes a few steps and sits on the edge of my bed, reaching for my hands. "I was trying to be funny, not scare you. Guess I didn't do such a good job." His crooked grin showcases his dimples and just like that, my anger melts away.

"It's okay", I place my hands in his. "But what are you doing here? And how did you manage to get my parents to even allow you up here?", I question him.

"Well, they're gone", he licks his lips with a smug smirk. "By the way, Happy Birthday", he leans in to kiss me, but I push him away.

"Morning breath!", I exclaim and push at him, then head straight to the bathroom. This could very well possibly be the first time he's seeing me with no make-up on and bedhead. I don't wanna traumatize him with my dragon breath on top of that. "Where are we going?", I yell from the adjoining bathroom and dab some toothpaste on my toothbrush, rinse it, and start brushing my teeth, staggering to the doorway for an answer.

I notice Logan filling up my bookbag with some of my clothes, lingering at my panty drawer and I take the brush out of my mouth and clear my throat. "Hey", he smiles and closes the drawer with a slight hint of pink hue decorating his cheeks. "Actually I'm gonna steal you away for the day and I wanna get out of here as soon as possible. So when you're done that, you can come take a shower at my place and get dressed."

I quickly go spit in the sink and rinse, then reappear with my hands on my hips. "You know it's my birthday and my mom and dad already set something up", I roll my eyes as I inform him of this.

He straightens up suddenly and tilts his head to the side. "I'm quite aware of that, courtesy of Irina actually", his eyes soften and he zips up the backpack, slinging it over his shoulders. Irina is my best friend, but what does she have to do with anything?

"Okay, so?", I fling my arms out to the sides, waiting for him to continue.

"Well she told me that you're upset because your mom picked everything out and won't even let you decide what to do on your own birthday. Rina said you were kinda bummed, so I came to kidnap you", he takes slow steps toward me, resting his hands on my hips when he gets close enough. "It's your birthday, Panda. I love you and I want you to be happy, so I'm going to take you out to do whatever YOU want to on your special day", his lips brush mine softly, and I stare down at the floor, feeling a smile tug at my lips.

"Logan", I bring my eyes up to meet his. "That's really sweet but my parents-"

Two of his fingers pressing against my lips shuts me up, and I listen as he talks again. "Your parents were being selfish, and that's shitty. It's your birthday, not theirs. And you're over nineteen, you can do whatever you wanna do. Besides, I might have talked to them last night and arranged for me to have you for the day and then we'll all meet up for dinner later."

The look on his face is hopeful, but I also feel a bit bad for ruining whatever my parents may have planned. Sensing this by my hesitation, he wiggles his eyebrows and chews on his bottom lip. "I'm not taking no for an answer", he slips his arms around me, and I think he's pulling me to him tighter, but he quickly bends down and flings me over his shoulder.

"Logan", I whine, and then giggle when he slaps my butt playfully.

"Nope, my girl is gonna get what she deserves on her birthday", he laughs and proceeds to take me out of my room, down the stairs, and out the front door before setting me in the front passenger seat of his car. "I also convinced your mom to have your dinner at your favorite restaurant and cancel her cake order, so that Maddie from _D'oh!_ make you your very own chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cake with Batman toppers." Not giving me a chance to respond, he shuts the car door.

I watch in awe as he walks around, my heart swelling with love because this man actually cares, and this is the best thing anyone's ever done for me. And I mean, he dressed up as my own personal Batman, how awesome is that?


End file.
